


It Was A Dark & Stormy Night

by Gildedmuse



Series: It Was A Dark & Stormy Night [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Challenge Response, First Lines Challenge, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Short Character Scene, Short One Shot, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Or a dark and cloudy atmo.





	It Was A Dark & Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> [Posted to Tumblr around 2013 as part of a series of fics all beginning with the same line.]

**It Was A Dark & Stormy Night**

The moment they hit atmo you couldn’t see a gorram thing. It’s a problem for some folks first time they’re off world surrounded by nothing but the black, but never did bother Mal one way or the other. Actually finds it somewhat calmful the whole experience of staring out the window and seeing nothing, especially when there ain’t much worth seeing. But that is out there, and once you’re at the horizon line a man’s expectations turn somewhat different. Absolutely nothing calm about their current predicament. Ain’t it just his type of luck to be landing on a night where the sky’s nothing but pitch black and storm cloud brewing up one hell of a welcoming what with the rain coming at them in constant torrents - the harsh winds fighting right up against Serenity’s downward motion as to perfectly go and obscure any view once so ever (which is always the trouble flying into these newly terraformed rocks). Some adjusting is going to be expected on any landing with the forces of gravity suddenly ripping at the ship, but the particular way she is rattling about at the moment is less than encouraging ‘specially when the lighting systems pick that particular timing to go into emergency mood, leaving the cockpit lit only by the faint glow of the nav-panel and Mal struggling to see a gorramn thing that ain’t an inch from his own nose.

Figure Mal would be more then use to flying blind. Thing is, roaming through the black verses guiding a ship past the horizon line is a bit like the old saying 'bout learning to ride a horse and a cow. Only the difference is more like learning to steer a horse verse learning to steer a complex and highly complicated piece of sophisticated technology meant mostly to function in zerograv and suddenly having the weight of a whole planet trying it’s damndest to yank you straight out of the sky at while you’re working towards doing the same but without all the fiery crashing and inevitable death.


End file.
